Rain
by peaphro
Summary: Disaat yang terpuruk, seperti terpisah dari anggota tim dan terperangkap di hujan deras, masih saja ada adegan romantis dari Sasuke dan Sakura, slight NaruHina. Dedicated for Challenge based Doujinnya Federal For Newbie. Fluff maybe. RnR?


**-Disaat yang terpuruk, seperti terpisah dari anggota tim dan terperangkap di hujan deras, masih saja ada adegan romantis dari Sasuke dan Sakura.-**

**Disclaimer: Based on SasuSaku doujin on youtube. The link is .com/watch?v=GNzoDF4VmBo&feature=fvsr**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Raim fic © Peaphro**

"Sepertinya akan hujan, Kakashi-sensei,"

"Hm?" Laki-laki yang bernama Kakashi itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, lalu melihat sekumpulan awan hitam diatas mereka. Gemuruh halilintar pun sudah mulai terdengar.

"Lebih baik kita harus cepat. Sepertinya aka nada hujan deras."

Ketiga muridnya mengangguk, lalu mengambil jaket yang sudah mereka bawa, berjaga-jaga jika hujan.

Sksksk…

"…!" Sasuke membelakkan matanya. Ia meraakan bahwa mereka sedang diikuti. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya, berjaga-jaga.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa jasnya tidak dipakai?"

Ia mendengar Sakura menegurnya, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah. Hn," Jawab Sasuke pelan, seraya melihat Sakura mengambil jaket yang berada ditasnya.

Samar-samar ia melihat gerakan seseorang dibelakang mereka.

"Sakura, menunduk!"

Spontan, Kakashi dan Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah mereka. "Sasuke! Sakura!"

Sakura, yang tidak menyadarinya, langsung ditarik oleh Sasuke. "Ukh!"

Alhasil, jas hujan mereka berdua jatuh ketanah.

Air hujan yang tengah teperangkap di awan pun terjun kebumi, membasahi mereka.

"Gerakanmu bagus juga, bocah,"Ujar seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai lambing nada di ikat kepalanya, "Tapi itu tidak akan mengurungkan niatku untuk membunuh mu! Kau telah melukai temanku!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ya, tim 7 telah diberi misi oleh Tsunade untuk menghentikan seorang ninja desa bunyi yang tengah memfitnah konoha. Tapi karena ninja itu ketakutan, Ia pun melukai dirirnya sendiri.

"Heh, cecenguk itu yang melukai dirinya sendiri, bukan kami!" Ujar Naruto, yang sudah hilang kesabarannya, lalu bersiap memukul salah satu dari dua ninja desabunyi itu, "Rasakan ini!"

Dengan Naruto yang sedang bertarung melawan ninja itu, Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Ia pun menyerang ninja yang ingin melukai Sakura tadi.

Melihat dua muridnya yang tengah bertarung, Kakashi perlahan-lahan menoleh ke segala penjuru arah, merasakan adanya seorang ninja desa bunyi lagi yang mengikuti mereka.

"Sakura, hati-hati. Sepertinya mereka—"

Terlambat, Sakura sudah terhempas ke tanah.

Ninja yang tengah bertarung melawan Sasuke itu menghilang, lalu berubah menjadi batang kayu.

'Dia menggunakan subtitusi! Kenapa aku tak sadar! Ukh!" Gumam Sasuke.

Kakashi, yang melihat Sakura yang tergeletak ke tanah, menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke, lari! Bawa Sakura sampai kedesa! Lewati jalan pintas yang telah kuberitahu! Aku dan Naruto yang akan menghadapi ninja-ninja ini!"

Dengan sigap, dan rasa bersalah, Sasuke menopang Sakura dipunggungnya, lalu berlari secepat mungkin yang Ia bisa.

-x-

Sasuke, yang tengah menopang Sakura, berhasil lari. Bajunya kebasahan gara-gara tidak sempat memakai jas hujan, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Gemuruh halilintar pun melengkapi hujan deras ini. Langkah kakinya bergesekan dengan air hujan yang telah jatuh ditanah. Sesekali ia mengusapi wajahnya yang kebasahan. Ia pun mencari tempat untuk berteduh untuk dirinya dan Sakura, di hutan lebat ini.

Ya, hutan lebat inilah yang menjadi jalan pintanya.

Hebat.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat gua kecil—yang bisa dibilang kurang dari 5 meter. Sasuke mendengus. "Akhirnya ada tempat berteduh juga."

Sesampainya di gua itu, Sasuke merebahkan Sakura dengan hati-hati, lalu duduk di depan gua itu, berjaga-jaga.

Apa yang tidak lebih buruk dari ini? Terjebak diantara hujan deras dan Terpisah dari Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto.

"Uhh…"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Ia pun melihat Sakura yang telahbangun dari siupnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya…" Sakura memegangi kepalanya, yang terbentur tadi, lalu meringis kesakitan. "Aduh…"

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tidak kelengahan tadi,"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Apa kau bilang, Sasuke-kun?"

Merasa pernyataan nya dihiraukan, Sasuke membuang mukanya, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Keduanya pun terdiam. Suara halilintar dan air hujan yang jatuh ketanah lah yang membuat kegaduhan di hutan itu, Sampai Sasuke mendengar sesuatu dari Sakura.

"D-dingin…"

Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang memegangi badannya, mengiggil. "U-uh…"

Sasuke memaklumi Sakura. Memang, Hujan sepertinya bertambah deras, ditambah lagi mereka kebasahan gara-gara tidak smpat memakai jas hujan. Sasuke mendengus. Saat ini dia juga kedinginan, tetapi dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya itu ke Sakura.

Tapi apadaya? Haruskah Ia…?

Rona merah muncul dipipi Sasuke. Masa' dia harus melakukan 'itu'?

Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal 'itu', meskipun, Ia menggigil kedinginan, Ia tidak akan melakukan hal 'itu'.

Tapi, bukan hanya dia yang kedinginan, Sakura juga. Pasti Sakura ingin melakukan hal 'itu' juga.

Tidak ada cara lain selain 'itu'.

Sial.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, yang terkejut bukan main, "E-eh? Apa yang kau—"

Sakura jatuh kedalam rangkulan Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi, Suasana hening pun menyelimuti mereka berdua, kecuali suara hujan deras yang menghantam bumi yang mereka pijak, sampai Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau kedinginan bukan? Tidak apa-apa seperti ini?"

Sakura tidak menjawab,. Sepertinya ia masih terkejut — atau lebih tepatnya, malu.

Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya ke Sakura, yang hasilnya membuat muka Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "S-sasuke-kun…"

"Sshh."

Dengan hati-hati Sakura mendongakkkan kepalanya keatak. Dilihatinya Sasuke. Bibirnya bergetar karena kedinginan.

'Sasuke-kun hebat sekali. Dia tidak mengeluh meskipun sedang kedinginan. Tidak seperti aku, yang tadi selalu mengeluh kedinginan, sampai-sampai Sasuke-kun merangkulku. Selalu manja.'

Sakura pun merapatkan dirinya ke Sasuke, yang berhasil membuat Sasuke merona. "Kau…"

"Sasuke-kun juga kedinginan, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke-kun… sudah membuatmu repot… aku hanya bisa melakuka ini, sebagai gantinya."

"Hn."

Gemuruh halilintar tengah memperlihatkan kekuatannya dilangit, membuat dua insan itu terdiam sejenak.

Sasuke melirik ke bawah. Ia mendapati Sakura yang tengah memegangi lengannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak apa-apa sekarang?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Sakyra, yang kelihatannya senang. 'Sepertinya Sasuke-kun sudah baikan…'

"Hmp, sepertinya kita harus menunggu mereka untuk menyelamatkan mereka…"

-x-

"Bagaimana Hinata? Kau sudah menemukan mereka?"

"B-belum,Naruto-kun…"

"Sabarlah, Naruto!Sasuke dan Sakura pasti baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi kak Shizune…"

Setelah pertarungan melawan dua ninja desa bunyi itu berakhir, Naruto dan Kakashi pulang ke Konoha, dan mendapati bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura belum pulang dari pertarungan tadi. Tsunade pun memerintahkan Shizune dan Hinata, untuk bergabung dengan Kakashi dan Naruto, mencari Sasuke dan Sakura.

'Sepertinya mereka tersesat,' Gumam Kakashi di dalam hati. Ya, sekarang hujan sudah reda. Matahari pun mulai memancarkan sinarnya kembali, yang sbelumnya ditutupi oleh awan hitam.

"A-aku sudah menemukan mereka!"

Seluruh mata tertuju kea rah Hinata, yang telah menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura, "S-sebelah sini!"

Dengan cepat mereka mengikuti Hinata, yang sepertinya merona karena sesuatu?

"Hei, Hinata, kau kenapa? Tanya Naruto, yang sedari tadi berada di samping Hinata, mengikutinya. "Kau sakit ya?"

"T-tidak, Naruto-kun..." Hinata tambuah merona, merasakan Naruto bergerak mendekatinya, "I-itu… S-sakura-chan dan S-sasuke-kun…"

"Hng? Ada apa dengan Teme dan Sakura-chan?"

"M-mereka…"

Tak sampai Hinata menghabiskan kata-katanya, Mereka sudah sampai tepat dimana gua yang ditempati Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hinata pingsan.

Shizune terkekeh.

Kakashi sweatdrop.

Naruto yang menangkap Hinata yang pingsan, lalu terbelak.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan ke Sakura-chan?"

"Hoahm?" Teme, lebih tepatnya Sasuke, terbangun dari tidurnya langsung melempar tatapan tajamnya kepada Naruto, "Berisik, dobe."

Shizune yang masih terkekeh, lalu menepuk pundak Naruto. "Biarkan saja dulu begitu Naruto. Hehe…"

'Hah? Apa maksud mereka?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Sepertinya dia belum menyadarinya.

"Hm, melihat scene yang seperti ini aku jadi ingin membaca Icha-Icha Paradise ku," Ujar Kakashi, seraya mengambil buku mesum yang diambilnya dari Sakunya.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar sadar, dengan kata-kata Kakashi tadi dan suara yang sudah ia kenali, di bawah kepalanya. "Nyem…"

"Gaahh!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura dari dekapannya, merona.

"Hng? Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, yang terbangung dari tidurnya, mengucek matanya.

Shizune lalu melangkah maju ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura, lalu memegangi dahi mereka berdua. "Wah… Sepertinya kalian sudah bekerja sama dengan baik ya… Menghangatkan satu sama lain…" Sasuke dan Sakura memerah, menjaga jarak satu sama lain.

Shizune mengeluarkan jutsu medisnya, lalu menyembuhkan sakit di kepala Sakura yang terbentur itu. Naruto menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Hinata, yang sedari tadi pingsan.

Kakashi? Dia asyik membaca buku mesumnya, sambil bersandar di bawah pohon, sesaat dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sepertinya salah tingkah. Hum…

"Selesai!"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Sakura, minus Hinata yang belum bangun. Wajahnya terlihat cerah sekali.

Seperti bunga Sakura yang mekardi musim semi.

Sakura member tatapan kepada Sasuke, dan mendapati keduanya masih merona.

"T-terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun…" UJar Sakura pelan.

"Hn. Terima kasih kembali."

Sakura lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Sasuke. Senyuman yang dapat membuat hati seorang laki-laki luluh.

Sepertinya Ia sudah merasakan perasaan yang sama Seperti Naruto dan Lee, terhada Sakura.

Ternyata tidak buruk juga, terperangkap bersama Sakura.

Hujan, aku suka padanya.

**~ Fin ~**

**A/N: Fuhh… Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini… Ternyata lumayan susah juga ya buat fic challenge… *baru nyadar* XD**

**Endingnya tidak memuaskan ya? Gomeenn! DX**

**Saia sudah menguras otak dua hari dua malam, tapi tidak bisa memikirkan adegan yang lebih 'tinggi' selain berpelukan ==d**

**Hehe, fic based doujin challenge udah dilaksanakan! Khususnya buat admin dan anggota Federal For Newbie, dinilai ya… :DD**

**Oya, sekedar promosi, aku mencoba-coba buat fic SasuSaku rate M. Publisnya bulan juni ;)**

**Ada kadarnya minna-sama memberikan repiu kepada daku… repiu ne? Plis plis? *kitty eyes***


End file.
